


And Then There Were Two

by inkandwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kise's Birthday, M/M, Multi, atsu fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planning for Kise Ryouta's birthday is never an easy task, especially if you're Aomine Daiki and your friends are intent on cockblocking in more ways than one.</p>
<p>Loosely based off <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwsYvBYZcx4">this song</a> (suggested listening after everyone leaves them alone).</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to indulge in a little more dork!mine/boyfriend!mine just for Kise's bday and because, really, I'm just trying to get Sachi to doki. ehehe 
> 
> -H

Kise's birthday is going exactly as planned. The jazz concert had been a good idea, something he's going to have to thank Midorima for later, and in the process, Kise comes undone with just a few glasses of wine during the show. They're practically mauling each other by the time they get home and Aomine curses the key that refuses to open the goddamn door because fuck, Kise's got his hand in Aomine's pants and there's no way they're both going to last much longer making out against the door.

"Let me just get this stupid door open--"

" _SURPRISE!!!_ "

Kise nearly jumps out of his skin and Aomine's jaw drops, the noise that croaks out oddly resembling a dying frog. They stand there for a few seconds, just as speechless as the group who thought it was a good idea to jump out at them in their own goddamn apartment. Kise's hand is still embarrassingly wedged inside Aomine's jeans and he hastily removes it only when he spots Kasamatsu staring in that way that says ' _I'm gonna implant my boot in your face, you little shit_ '. Not that Aomine can blame him. Kise  _is_  standing there half naked and making nice with Aomine's balls. He recognizes Imayoshi, who, oddly enough, is standing next to Kasamatsu in a way that looks slightly suspicious, but Aomine suspects the only reason the former Kaijou captain didn't outright get at Kise for the ball cupping is because Imayoshi's hand is comfortably squeezing Kasamatsu's shoulder in silent restraint.

"What the fuck  _is_  this shit?"

"Kasamatsu-senpai, I didn't know you'd be here." Kise cuts Aomine off and with good reason. Aomine's vein throbs in his temple as he glares at everyone, fists clenching at his sides, and suddenly, he has the urge to throw something. 

"How the hell did you assholes even get in?" he hisses, teeth grit both from irritation and the unbelievable hard-on he's got that makes him wish for a bucket of ice to shove down his pants right then and there.

"Kuroko jacked Kise's keys when he saw him earlier today. We figured he wouldn't even notice since he was gonna be with you and you have keys." Kagami shrugs and he at least has the decency to look halfway apologetic. "I didn't know you guys were gonna come barreling in here all naked and shit."

"What Kagami-kun means to say is that we're really sorry for intruding on your sexual activities," Tetsu pipes up. Everyone in the room sort of does this thing where they turn to him, confused as all hell because  _how the fuck does he pop up out of thin air like that??_ , but Aomine's used to it and stands his mutinous ground. "And happy birthday Kise-kun," he adds before subtly elbowing Kagami.

"What?! Oh, right. Yeah, happy birthday, Kise!" Kagami sheepishly grins and awkwardly scratches the back of his head. "S-Sorry about the, uh, interruption..."

"It's okay, Kagamicchi! You didn't mean to!" Kise's smile is genuine and Aomine's gotta give him props for being so composed despite the fact that Kise's hard-on is probably in the same uncomfortable stage right at that very moment. 

"I baked Kise-chin a cake."

"Ah, Atsushi, don't take all the credit, hm?" Himuro stands next to the big oaf with that impassive thing he's always doing as he trails a hand down the length of Murasakibara's arm like he's half reprimanding a kid and half toying with him. "I helped a bit."

"Eh, yeah. Muro-chin helped, too, I guess." Murasakibara flushes (a sight that never fails to weird Aomine out as it is) and holds up a two-tiered masterpiece. Aomine wonders how much will power it took the purple yeti to keep from eating the damn thing. He snorts when he sees parts of the icing disturbed like someone had swiped their finger across the immaculate surface. "I even kept myself from tasting it before we got here." Then he turns to Kise with as close to a smile as Murasakibara is capable of. "Happy birthday, Kise-chin."

"Aww, thanks Murasakibaracchi! Your bakery's amazing. I can't believe you went through all this trouble!"

"It was nothing, really," he replies, but Aomine sees him smile that stoned-out smile again and now he feels kind of rotten for being a shit. Even if the big guy  _did_  help with the cockblocking.

"I brought him his lucky item, nanodayo," Midorima says next and motions for Takao to come forward, a large stuffed, black cat he's holding completely overshadowing him. 

"Now he really does look like a fucking midget," Aomine mutters as he holds back a snort.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make comments about Takao that I can hear, Aomine."

"Ehhhh, Shin-chan! Look at you sticking up for me! I didn't know you cared," Takao teases before he throws Kise a wink. Knowing Kise's pretty close to Takao usually doesn't bother Aomine because Midorima's just as possessive as he is, but seeing the gesture makes his eye twitch just the same. "Happy birthday, Ryou-chan!"

Midorima huffs at the shorter male and pushes his glasses up before he echoes the sentiment in the form of a disgruntled glower. "Hmph." Then he reconsiders, "Oh, all right, all right. Happy birthday, nanodayo."

"Okay, okay, everyone's said happy birthday and given him all his shit. Now, can you all just give us some priv--"

"Is that any way to speak to your guests, Daiki? You wouldn't want to seem rude, would you? Shuuzou has come a long way to be here, after all."

Aomine freezes. There's only one person that can put the fear of the goddamn emperor in him. "Shit. Sorry, Akashi," he mutters as Akashi steps out from behind Murasakibara's towering frame. He's flanked by another familiar face, one neither him nor Kise has seen in years. "Nijimura-senpai?"

A flash of pink catches his attention and he exaggerates a grumble as he turns toward the only female in the room. "Seriously, Satsuki? You, too? How come no one told me about this shit?"

"Baka Dai-chan! It's not about you! And besides, you can't ever keep a secret from Ki-chan anyway. Tch. We needed him surprised," she says, laughing in that good-natured way she does that makes it hard to stay mad. "It's his birthday, after all!"

Kise blinks in disbelief at everyone before the thousand-watt smile returns in full force. "I can't believe how many of you are all here to celebrate my birthday!" He looks almost too giddy and Aomine groans because he knows it'll be a while before they leave now that Kise's gotten excited about it.

Just as he predicts, the hours fly by as everyone catches up over bottles of beer and wine. In all honesty, Aomine probably would have joined in had he not been watching the clock like a goddamn hawk and trying to find a way to politely tell them all to get the fuck out. It's nearly midnight when Akashi finally stands and announces that he's leaving with Nijimura. That's everyone else's cue to go home and soon they all shuffle out in pairs, most of them still intoxicated and slurring last minute birthday greetings on their way out the door.

Finally, for the love of all fucking things,  _finally_  everyone leaves. Aomine sighs in relief as he shuts the door and for a moment, all he does is lean against it, eyes half lidded and tired as all hell. But the night's not over. Not yet. Not until he steals the last few moments of Kise's birthday for his own. Gift in hand, he fiddles with the pale yellow ribbon wrapped around the light blue box, the signature color of a certain jewelry store he had to drag Satsuki with him to go see. 

He isn't one to get nervous; in fact, it's usually the opposite and something Kise often teases him about. But he's nervous now and whether it's because he's holding that box or because he's about to do something so ridiculously out of his comfort zone that he feels the uncertainty of every goddamn thing, he's not sure, but all of it completely terrifies the shit out of him. 

Kise's in the den, sprawled out on the overstuffed couch. His face rests along his forearm as he faces the television and it isn't until Aomine gets closer does he realize that the blond is fast asleep. The curve of his back rises and falls with each deepened breath. For a moment, Aomine just stands there, arms crossed, lips pursed as he takes it all in. The veil of strands half covering Kise's face; the way his brows pinch together like he's dreaming of something and Aomine wonders if he's in those dreams at all. 

A half finished glass of wine rests near Kise's other hand, limp along the floor like he'd been drinking but fell asleep right in the middle. Aomine laughs. It's something he's seen Kise do on more than one occasion. "Hey... baka..." he murmurs into Kise's ear, the deep tone embedded with his amusement that Kise is sleeping right through the big finale. "Time for bed."

"...am in bed... 'minecchi..." comes the slurred response. Kise's mouth quirks into the barest of grins, his brows relaxing as his breathing evens out again. There's no moving him now. 

Aomine takes a breath and he's half relieved that Kise's not entirely coherent so he won't feel as stupidly sappy because, really, all he wants to do is say things guys like him are cliched not to say. He plants a kiss just behind Kise's ear and closes his eyes, butterflies swarming in his stomach like an angry hoard.

And then he starts humming.

It's a song from early on in their relationship, one he's never quite gotten out of his head despite the monumental amount of sap exploding from its lyrics. But he gets it now, and soon enough, the humming turns to words, quiet and almost absentminded. " _''Cause all of me loves all of you. Love all your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. So give your all to me. I'll give my all to you...'_ "

Kise stirs and Aomine tugs open the yellow yellow ribbon and removes a wide silver band. He stares at it for a good long minute. If he doubts anything then, his mind knows it and suddenly he's hit with a series of memories; that stupid basketball that "accidentally" hits Kise in the back of the head when they first meet; Kise's awed expression when he sees Aomine dunk for the first time (which he still doesn't know Aomine had seen to this day); their first one-on-one; the first time they sleep together, awkward and fumbled and completely unexpected. It's an endless flicker of images, recollections that flood him and ground him and suddenly he's sure, more sure than he's probably ever going to be. 

His nose brushes Kise's cheek, the tip trailing along his jawline before he pauses a breath away from Kise's ear. "Baby..." He pauses again, eyes on the clock taunting him from the side table as it ticks away the minutes he has left. But he wants to be certain Kise can hear him, wants to make sure he does it right.

When Kise murmurs incoherently, Aomine opens his mouth to continue only to be interrupted by a barely audible, "...'minecchi... marry me?"

There's a long silence and Aomine is speechless for a moment because it's just like Kise to want to beat him to the punch. "Hey," he says with a small chuckle. "That was my line."

Kise's quiet laugh is groggy with sleep. "...beat you this time."

Aomine kisses him then, languid and unhurried, as he slips the ring on Kise's finger. "Yeah, I think I wanna marry you." Kise's lips slacken when sleep pulls him back in and Aomine tugs the blanket over him, plants a kiss at his temple, and murmurs, "Happy Birthday, Ryouta."

_And then there were two_ , he thinks.

And then there were two.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
